A conventional seesaw or teeter-totter is not spring loaded and thus affords no protection to the users whereby up and down oscillations are not dampened and result in sudden starts and stops which may very easily cause damage to the equipment and injury to the users. Further, only a two-position seesaw is possible since movement occurs in only one vertical plane.
It is thus seen that a seesaw is needed that will provide resilient controlled up and down movement for two or more users which do not have to necessarily be of the same weight. The playground seesaw of this invention meets these and other objectives.